Not a Kite
by Ondageist13
Summary: In which Sasuke is back from college, Naruto wants to see him, and Karin is prissy. Also in which Naruto molests Sasuke in the bathroom. Lime. NARU/Sasu Don't like, don't read. Don't read, don't flame. Kays?


DISclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (frowns)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was hot. For the first time all week, Naruto was glad to be cooped up inside Ino's flower shop. He'd been lucky enough to find a summer job at all, seeing as how the economy was plunging. His pay was small, but he was still able to pay off his ramen bill. Gotta keep his priorities in order after all.

The bell on the door twinkled softly as Kiba and Sakura entered the shop. Naruto held up his hands to ward off the rush of hot air.

"Guess who I saw today?" Kiba exclaimed, ignoring the Polite Greeting policy and getting right to the point, "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke's back!?" Naruto shouted in jubilation.

"Yeah, but I really don't think you should see him." Sakura said slowly, glaring at Kiba. The veterinarian shrunk back.

"Why? It's been four years!!" Naruto exclaimed. He could hardly wait to see his best friend. The only think keeping him from dashing out of the flower shop to see Sasuke was Sakura's hand gripping his forearm, and the fact that if he left he would lose his job.

"Why? Well you did tear up his college application to Harvard because you didn't want him to leave Japan. He might not be too happy to see you. I know that you want to see him, but that was a pretty bad decision. Though it is true that he got into a second semester transfer program and got in…"

Naruto winced. It wasn't fair for Sakura to judge him. Sasuke had been the only one there for him in middle school when the gang beat him up for being gay. Sasuke who understood his troubles, being as he was gay himself. Sasuke'd helped Naruto wash out the blood from the whiskers carved into his cheeks. Who would ever let someone like that out of their life?

"I'm going." He said firmly, "I need to see him."

"I can't stop you," Sakura said sadly, "but I wish I could. It won't turn out well."

Naruto shrugged her off. It would be fine. How could it not?

Finally it was closing time. Naruto quickly flipped the Open sign to Closed and ran down the street. Sasuke was staying at his old apartment. Naruto was surprised anyone could ever set foot in there- it just looked creepy. Thankfully, though, it was walking distance from the apartment. Naruto wouldn't have to show off his incredible lack of a car.

He grinned to see Sasuke's face peeking out from behind graying curtains. He knocked on the door, his heart hammering at his chest. What would Sasuke look like now? He'd only caught a glimpse.

The door opened, and a girl with obnoxiously red hair and puffy red eyes opened the door.

"Naruto, right?" She asked, squinting at him through her glasses.

"Who are you?" And can I see Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying to peek around her shoulder into the house.

"Not so fast," The girl said, stepping out and closing the door behind her, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Naruto said confused.

"You. You couldn't let go like you were supposed to, could you? You couldn't just say, "Sasuke's grown up, just like the rest of us," and let it go? You treated him like a kite: you thought you could tie him to you, giving him just enough freedom to float in the sky, but not enough freedom to fly by himself. You thought you could tie him to you, just like that, and it would be okay. But it wasn't. He didn't like being tied down. You virtually did what his parents did- trap him. No wonder he left.

"But the sad thing is, Naruto- the tragic part about this story is: You were right. Sasuke would have followed you to _Hell_ if it meant you would smile at him. But what you did was unforgivable. you ruined it. And he was in love with you."

Naruto felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Karin basically told him the same thing Sakura did- with a bit more hate. "Can I… can I still see him please?" he asked helplessly. The look Karin gave him was pure poison. She pulled the door open.

"He's not home." She snapped and slammed the door in Naruto's face.

_Crap._ Naruto thought, _Well, I'm just going to have to come back_. He was pretty sure that girl wasn't going to let him in, so he'd have to resort to option two: Stalking. He was stubborn enough to wait Sasuke out forever, and now that he knew Sasuke was in love with him- well, he wasn't going to leave until Sasuke came out.

Naruto checked to make sure no one from the Uchiha house was watching before he ducked behind a rhododendron bush. He was going to stake out the house.

* * *

Sasuke had always had an uncanny ability to sense Naruto whenever he was close. It probably had something to do with all the time he spent with Naruto in his youth- Naruto just took up space. He peeked out of his window. Yep. It was definitely Naruto. Karin knocked on his door.

"Is that him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Do you want to see him?"

Sasuke paused. "No." He said resolutely.

"Kay." He heard Karin open the door, and then stopped listening. Instead he concentrated on ignoring Naruto. It was a difficult thing to do. He pulled his blankets over his head and counted his breaths- One. Two. Three.

Finally Sasuke felt Naruto leave. A sense of loss took over him, and he sighed in relief. He was so used to feeling empty that real emotion hurt. Part of him hoped he would never see Naruto. Part of him hoped he would. But both parts agreed on one thing- Naruto would come back. When? Well that was the mystery.

He didn't talk that much during dinner. Karin shot him worried looks. Juugo and Suigetsu shot him discreet worried looks. He ignored them.

"You're being immature." Suigetsu said finally, "You're twenty-two for heaven's sake. And he's just a guy from your past. What's the big deal?"

"He used to be in love with him, you twit." Karin snapped, "But then that asshole broke my precious Sasuke's dreams."

Sasuke stood up abruptly. He'd heard enough. He knew he was being childish, and regretted having that pointed out to him by Suigetsu who was practically the king of immaturity.

"I'm going out." Sasuke said, glaring at the tree sitting at the table, daring them to argue. They didn't. Of course, Karin asked the ultimate predictable question as he stepped out of the door:

"Where are you going?"

"To the pool."

When Naruto stole Sasuke's application to Harvard, Sasuke was forced to take on his second choice. However, the night before he made his final decision he was offered a full swimming scholarship at a school in Connecticut. It wasn't an Ivy League school, but it was close to Massachusetts. Sasuke immediately took on the offer. Now, after college, he didn't swim competitively, but swimming did help him get things off his mind.

Once he'd graduated, he and his swim team friends, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin, Suigetsu's "complicated" lover, to Sasuke's old house.

* * *

After waiting behind a bush for four hours, Naruto's legs were cramping. He was debating returning home when the door opened and Sasuke walked out, looking cranky. Naruto inwardly grinned and crossed his fingers that Sasuke wouldn't use the car. Sasuke didn't, and Naruto gleefully followed.

* * *

Sasuke seemed too deep in thought to sense Naruto- something that relieved Naruto. Sasuke had an uncanny ability to sense where Naruto was, and it would be bad if Sasuke found Naruto following him.

The moment Sasuke stepped outside, he sensed Naruto hiding in the bushes. Jesus, he'd forgotten that the dobe was so stubborn. He thought that perhaps if he continued to pretend that Naruto didn't exist, Naruto suddenly would disappear and leave him alone. No such luck: Naruto followed Sasuke into the gym. And into the locker room. Sasuke grabbed his bathing suit and practically ran into one of the bathroom stalls. Naruto couldn't follow him in _here_.

Wrong. Sasuke sucked in a breath to scream as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his waist.

It was one of the things, Sasuke thought, about urinals with stall doors. They could hardly accommodate one person, and two was practically two too many. With both Sasuke and Naruto stuffed in the stalls, Sasuke was trapped between Naruto's hard body and the cold wall. The tiles were cold against Sasuke's bare skin- Naruto was kind enough to wait until Sasuke was naked before barging into the stall.

"Hi." Naruto said conversationally. Sasuke snarled, pushing back against the man behind him.

"Let me go damnit." He tried elbowing Naruto in the stomach the space was so small that he hardly could get leverage.

"I just wanted to talk." Naruto said, "But your girlfriend wouldn't let me in."

"She's not my girlfriend. You know perfectly well that I'm gay." Sasuke said twisting his body so that he was facing Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Get off!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hm." Naruto suddenly reached his hand down and grasped Sasuke's dick. Sasuke immediately stopped trying to worm his way from Naruto's grip.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelled, "What the fuck!"

"You know what that ugly red head said? She said that you were in _love_ with me. Is that true Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared, and started struggling again. Naruto tightened his grip and leaned down to whisper into the smaller man's ear.

"Are you?" He persisted. There was a moment of complete silence in the stall, only the harsh breathing of Sasuke could be heard.

"Yeah." Sasuke said finally.

"Good." Naruto said, moving his hand slowly against Sasuke's growing arousal.

"What… what are you _doing_?" Sasuke gasped, "Get off me!"

"I can't. I won't. I can't and won't. Your skin is so soft Sasuke." Naruto rubbed his thumb across the top of Sasuke's erection, dipping his thumb lightly into Sasuke's slit. The gasp that left Sasuke's mouth was more like a scream and Sasuke's hands flew up to his mouth. He bit hard into the fleshy part of his palm.

"Nngh. This isn't fair!" Sasuke hissed, "You're still wearing clothes but I'm completely naked.. Argh!"

Naruto's finger and snaked around and was lightly running up and down Sasuke's butt crack.

"That's disgusting." Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's hand on his cock began moving faster, and Sasuke thrust his hips up into Naruto's, feeling the evidence of Naruto's own interest pressing against his bare thighs.

"Mm." Naruto hummed lightly, pressing his vibrating lips against Sasuke's collar bone. "Because you're hot. Because I'm horny. Because you're my best friend, and because I might just be in love with you too."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but then Naruto's finger stopped running up and down his ass and slid _in_, searching and prodding until…

Sasuke's body jerked and shivered in small miniature orgasms, a chocked sob slipping from his parted lips. Apparently his Health teacher, Jiraiya hadn't been lying about a certain part of a male's anatomy.

The fact that it felt good didn't excuse the fact that it was disgusting. And wrong.

"Get your fingers out of there!" Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth. Naruto pressed harder against Sasuke's sweet spot and Sasuke held his breath to catch the moan building inside his throat. His hands snaked down and wrapped around Naruto's own erection. The sudden cold touch of Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his cock made Naruto's hand jerk, his fingers pressing hard against Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke retaliated by pumping Naruto's erection quickly. Sasuke discovered that the internet had lied- orgasms were not blindingly white, they were excruciatingly blue. His eyes focused on Naruto's lust filled eyes, watching in vague satisfaction when the blue eyes clouded over with pleasure.

When Sasuke stopped gasping, he reached behind Naruto to push the lock on the stall door open. He and Naruto stumbled out. Sasuke was relieved to find that the locker room was empty- it was late and the gym would be closing soon. He then realized that- because of Naruto molesting him in the bathroom- he would not get to swim.

"Baka!" He yelled, "Baka!" He stormed into the showers, washing himself off. Naruto wandered in behind him, the look on his face clearly showed his wish to continue things in the shower.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, pulling away, "You just molested me in the urinal! Go away!"

"Sasuke!" the urgency in Naruto's tone made Sasuke turn and focus on the blond.

"What?"

"I'm… I'm really sorry." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded slowly, knowing that Naruto wasn't just talking about the Urinal Molestation. He was also talking about four years ago.

"I know." He said. Naruto walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, happy for the first time in four years.

* * *

Karin glowered unhappily at Naruto, who was helping Sasuke move his things into the van.

"I can't believe you're forgiving him." She said, "We've been on your side this whole time on this whole "Naruto" issue. He was an ass to you!" She exclaimed.

"Well we would stay in Sasuke's house, but you guys are staying there, you are pretty creepy, Karin."

"You little asshole!" Karin exclaimed, annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto grinned cheekily at the read head, "I'll miss you hot cakes."

"Ugh. Well, just take care of my darling Sasuke. If you don't I'll come find you and pummel you." Karin said. She leaned her head on Suigetsu's shoulder. "Our little Sasuke's all grown up, just like the rest of us!" She sobbed, looking straight at Naruto.

"Oh, shut up." Naruto said, understanding Karin's pointed words.

"I'll keep in touch." Sasuke said calmly to his friends, ignoring Naruto's antics, "But you'd better keep paying the rent." Juugo rolled his eyes and Suigetsu gave him the thumbs up. Karin was still fake- crying.

"Bye-bye!" Naruto exclaimed. He turned to Sasuke, "Don't worry Sasuke. I won't treat you like a kite this time." He laughed out loud at Sasuke's confused face, and grinned at Karin. She stopped fake- crying and nodded at him.

Sakura honked the horn. Of course she and Kiba had insisted on coming along. They all had a lot of catching up to do, after all.

~Ondegeist13

* * *

Meh.

This story was thought up in study hall... wow.

R&R?

I know everyone offers cookies but...*offers a pie* Please review, ne?

_ps_

_The stupid program kept taking out my spacing, so some of my Naruto POV and Sasuke POV's are all mixed together. Sorry._


End file.
